Nordwind
by Lairisse
Summary: Nicht nur sein Leben hat Aegnor früher als erwartet verloren, sondern auch seine geliebte Andreth.


_‚__Do candles pity moths? '  
>‚Or moths candles, when the wind blows them out? '<br>_Althrabeth Finrod ah Andreth, Morgoth's Ring

* * *

><p>Bei jedem Atemzug schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch sein Innerstes. Obwohl die Flammen Aegnor nicht erreicht hatten, schien die aschige Luft allein zu versuchen, ihn zu ersticken.<p>

Frustriert kniff der Elb die Augen zusammen, um klar sehen zu können.  
>Vielleicht wäre dies der richtige Moment für Todesangst – er mochte den Flammen entkommen sein, doch Aegnor befand sich noch immer inmitten eines Meers aus Feinden. Eigentlich sollte dies der Moment sein, in dem sein ganzes Leben noch einmal an ihm vorbeizog, in dem er sich fragte, ob wenigstens seine Brüder in Sicherheit waren. Eine Zeit der Hoffnungslosigkeit und des Bangens.<br>Einen grimmigen Krieger, selbst sein eigener Bruder hatte ihn so geheißen. Aegnor war wahrlich niemand, der sich leicht einschüchtern ließ und dennoch, fand der Noldo, dass seine _Fëa_ sich dagegen auflehnen sollte, von seinem _Hröa_ getrennt zu werden - ein Zustand, den er als Elda nicht anders als unnatürlich beschreiben könnte.  
>Und selbst jetzt, als Heerschaaren von Orks auf ihn zustürmten, waren alle seine Gedanken nur bei <em>ihr.<em>  
>Mochte sie gerade in diesem Moment um sein Leben bangen? Oder hatte sie sich von ihm abgewandt? Womöglich sogar Glück gefunden, das er ihr nicht hätte schenken können?<br>Er hätte seinen Bruder nach ihr fragen können, doch Aegnor war sich nicht sicher, ob er solch eine Gewissheit überhaupt gewollt hätte.  
>Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Aegnors aufgesprungene Lippen. Welch eine Ironie, dass gerade seine <em>Adaneth<em> ihn nun tatsächlich überleben würde. Würde sie dasselbe denken?  
>Nur zu oft hatte Aegnor nicht erraten können, was seiner Liebsten gerade durch den Kopf ging. Selbst in der kurzen Zeit, als sie Hand in Hand das Sternenlicht auf Aeluin beobachtet hatten, waren Andreths Gedanken für ihn immer ein Mysterium gewesen. Sie war eine sture, fast schon rechthaberische Frau und dennoch besaß sie eine Weisheit, die weit über bloße Belesenheit hinausging.<br>Aegnor hatte sie zurückgelassen, aber vergessen hatte er sie nie – er _wollte_ sie nicht vergessen.  
>Freundschaft und sogar Neugierde hatten ihn dazu gebracht, die Gesegneten Lande zu verlassen und sich dem dunklen Feind zu stellen, doch jeder Gegner, der ihm entgegenstürmte, jeder Blick in Richtung Angbands erinnerte den Noldo daran, was seine <em>Adaneth<em> unter dem Schatten Morgoths verloren hatte.  
>Selbst jetzt noch fragte Aegnor sich, ob seine Entscheidung die Richtige gewesen war.<br>Hätte er einige wenige Jahre des Glücks auskosten sollen, nur um einander noch mehr Kummer – sei es durch ihre Sterblichkeit oder sein Mitleid – zu bereiten? Könnten diese Jahre ein tragisches Ende wert gewesen sein?  
><em>Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Selbst wenn ich wollte: Ich könnt's nicht rückgängig machen.<em>  
>Damals hatte er es für Andreth getan und das sollte genügen, um alle seine Zweifel verschwinden zu lassen. Alles andere wäre selbstsüchtig gewesen. Seine einzige Hoffnung – <em>Estel<em> – war nur, dass seine _Adaneth_ ihn eines Tages verstehen würde.

Seine _Adaneth_ und er würden ihre Geschichte eines Tages noch zu Ende schreiben.

Aber nun verblassten seine Gedanken, als der erste Gegner vor ihm stand und die altbekannte Wut kam wieder hervor. Ein Ork nach dem anderen fand unter Aegnors Hieben sein Ende. Einen Moment lang wagte er sogar zu hoffen, diesem Desaster lebend zu entkommen.

Doch selbst der Gedanke an all das, was seine Liebste an Morgoth verloren hatte, konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein wohlgezielter Pfeil seinen Weg fand. Nur knapp hatte die Spitze seinen Helm verfehlt und sich stattdessen unterhalb seines linken Auges in seinen Schädel gebohrt.  
>Sein Umfeld schien zu zerspringen und Aegnor nahm den Tod und die Verzweiflung um ihn herum nicht mehr war, er sah nur das Lächeln seiner <em>Adaneth.<em>

Und als sich die Bäume Dorthonions im Nordwind bogen, flatterte eine einsame Motte umher und suchte ihr Licht.

* * *

><p><em>Fëa = Geist, Seele<br>Hröa = Körper, Hülle  
>Adaneth = Menschenfrau<br>Estel = Hoffnung, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Wort Amdir (begründete Hoffnung), wird Estel eher im Sinne von „tiefes Vertrauen in etwas" verwendet._


End file.
